


that's no teddy bear

by matskreider



Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Offseason Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/pseuds/matskreider
Summary: Pat thinks he left reality somewhere over the Atlantic. He must’ve, because there’s no other way to explain the calmness with which he’s witnessing the scene unfolding before him. Brad is sitting on the edge of the island, looking outside with wide eyes. His bowl of cereal is overturned on the floor, the bowl itself possibly chipped, the spoon still held in his hand and dripping milk. When Pat follows his gaze out the back porch door, he sees a gigantic brown bear sniffing along the door’s edge. It’smassive, and while both Brad and Pat havesomeexperience with bears, it’s not anywhere close to this.





	that's no teddy bear

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7_pVrIshxA) you're quite welcome

Pat thinks he left reality somewhere over the Atlantic. He must’ve, because there’s no other way to explain the calmness with which he’s witnessing the scene unfolding before him. Brad is sitting on the edge of the island, looking outside with wide eyes. His bowl of cereal is overturned on the floor, the bowl itself possibly chipped, the spoon still held in his hand and dripping milk. When Pat follows his gaze out the back porch door, he sees a gigantic brown bear sniffing along the door’s edge. It’s _massive,_ and while both Brad and Pat have _some_ experience with bears, it’s not anywhere close to this.

“Brad,” Pat whispers, trying to get Brad’s attention without further startling him or the bear. “Get off the counter…and come here.” Never mind the fact that it’s 6am and Pat woke up because Brad wasn’t in his arms anymore, he doesn’t want any more answers than those that will deliver Brad unharmed from the island. Pat’s surprised that the sound of a bowl dropping onto the floor hadn’t forced the bear into leaving, but then again, they’re in Finland. 

Who the fuck knows how their bears are?

The bear at this point has decided that the edge of the porch is a better place to sniff around, but is still very much on the property, it’s back turned to the porch door. At this point Brad dismounts the island, narrowly avoiding the spilled milk, and darts over to Patrice.

“What the fuck are you doing up so early?” Brad fervently whispers as Pat pulls him into his arms.

“What the fuck are you doing eating cereal at the in-laws’ house at 6am?”

“Hey!” Brad pouts. “It’s not _that_ early-”

“You just asked what I was doing up _so_ early.” 

“-and I was _hungry_.”

Pat huffs, but takes a half step into the kitchen, trying to see where the bear has gone. Brad leans with him, as if that’s going to help the situation.

Behind them, Pat hears the sound of someone coming down the stairs. He’s fully prepared to turn around and immediately begin apologizing on Brad’s behalf, should it be the oldest Mr. Rask, or – worse yet – Tuukka’s mom. But it’s the goalie himself, who is rubbing sleep from his eyes, grumpily muttering nonsense under his breath.

“Guys, it’s 6 in the morning, why the fuck are you awake?” he asks, walking into the kitchen. He sees the mess first, and just kinda looks at it incredulously. Pat’s halfway to explaining when the bear outside makes a noise, having apparently found the garbage from their takeout last night.

Tuukka turns towards the door, looking at how far away the bear is from the door. Before Pat can suggest them just going back upstairs, peacefully, and letting the bear do whatever it is that it wants to do, Tuukka whips the door open, yelling obscenities in Finnish. Patrice sees the bear nearly flail as it falls off the porch, running back to the tree line.

“…Oh shit,” Brad says in quiet awe. Pat agrees, walking them both over to the edge of the island on which Brad had previously been perched.

Together they watch as Tuukka has a standoff with the bear – which he, incredibly enough, wins – before he goes back inside. He stops short at their matching incredulous looks. “…What do you just talk politely to them until they leave?”

Pat nods, while Brad replies, “Uh, yeah?”

Tuukka hums noncommittally, barely covering a yawn with his hand. “Well, forgot to warn you about that. They come through sometimes, since it’s summer. But just yell and they tend to go away.”

Brad, at this point, has had enough of being separated from his other boyfriend apparently, as he goes to snuggle in to Tuukka’s side. Tuukka wraps an arm around him, pressing a small kiss to Brad’s hair. Pat accepts his kiss on the forehead with a happy hum, before he remembers the mess on the floor.

He skirts around the mess, going to the paper towels on the counter and ripping off a few, setting them on the worst of the milk to get it soaked up. He’s not even sure where the trash can is; they got there midday yesterday and Tuukka insisted that they stay awake to force the jetlag out of their bodies faster. They hadn’t gotten a grand tour, just ate, made small talk when Tuukka’s parents and brother arrived, and then passed out. Brad’s sleep schedule was always a little weird, but Pat always sleeps better when he knows his boys are safe, and Tuukka can only sleep if something’s in his arms, so it made sense that Brad’s 6am cereal adventure woke all of them up. 

Pat settles for just making a pile of wet paper towels next to where he’s kneeling so he can throw them all away once he learns where the garbage is.

“Aww, did the big bad bear scare you?” Tuukka coos to Brad, purposefully turning up the saccharine tone in his voice.

Brad plays along, whining pathetically and snuggling further into Tuukkas grasp. “Uh huh. But then my big handsome devil of a boyfriend came to rescue me. Oh, and I guess Patty was there too.”

Tuukka starts laughing, and Pat looks up indignantly. “I’m cleaning up _your_ mess, and you have the _brass_ to insult me? How dare you.”

“How about this, how about you fight the rest of the cereal by yourself, and I’ll courageously make pancakes for those of us who want a little warmth in our mornings. How does that sound?” Tuukka interjects.

“I’m gonna fight the both of you if you keep this up,” Pat threatens, pointing a finger at them both while holding a soaked paper towel. Tuukka lets go of Brad and ruffles Pat’s hair as he passes, not that it’s long enough to do anything, but it feels nice. Brad bends down to kiss Pat before hopping back up onto the island. 

“Nooooo, no fighting. Not for the angel of Boston,” Brad insists, mock swooning from where he sits on the island.

“Literally no one calls me that, where do you get this from?”

“Out of his ass,” Tuukka mutters, pulling bowls down and setting them on the counter. “Along with most of everything else that he says.” He purposefully pulls out the garbage from where it’s tucked into the island, and Pat gratefully dumps the soaked paper towels into it. He stands to wash his hands, and it’s at this moment that Brad speaks.

“Speaking of pulling things out of my ass,” Brad says, and Pat sincerely hopes that this isn’t going down a road none of them can come back from this early in the morning. “Remember when you said that you would wrestle a bear to survive?”

Tuukka cracks some eggs into the bowl, not even turning around as he hums, “Mmhmm.”

“Have you _had_ to?” Brad asks. Tuukka laughs, a genuine laugh, not his media approved chuckle. But after the laughter passes, he still doesn’t answer, just mixing the batter as he chuckles every so often to himself.

Brad looks at Pat, and Pat shrugs helplessly. “I dunno, I think it’s possible.”

Tuukka makes a ‘so-so’ motion with his hand, and Brad dramatically whines. “Tuukks, please, you’re killing us.”

“Die then,” he replies, voice mild even with this utterance. Now it’s Patrice who devolves into laughter, leaving Brad spluttering at Tuukka about how mean he’s being, and Tuukka serenely pouring out pancake batter like it’s no big deal.

Maybe he’s still in reality after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](https://matskreider.tumblr.com/) for more of......*gestures vaguely* this


End file.
